Blue Wants to Play a Game
Blue Wants to Play a Game! is the 12th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portugal) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Shovel *Pail *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Slippery Soap *Tickety Tock *Felt Friends *Gingerbread Boy (Debut) *Goose *Fifi *Chicks *Stamp Book *Duck *Starfish *Octopus *Seahorse Summary Steve and Blue play some fun games indoors and outdoors. Recap Today, all sorts of games are being played at the Blue's Clues house, starting with hide and seek. We help Steve find Blue and he'd like to play again, but it would seem Blue doesn't want to play any more hide and seek. They play Blue's Clues to figure out what game Blue wanted to play instead of hide and seek. The first clue was a duck. Steve draws a duck as the first clue in his notebook. After that, they help Shovel and Pail with a jigsaw puzzle. Steve finds the second clue on a duck. Steve draws the duck on the next page in his notebook. Later, Steve and Blue had to find their way to Gingerbread Boy's house by using a riddle. After finding the right places, they find Gingerbread Boy's house. After the visit, Steve had to find the third clue. He finds it on the goose. Steve draws the third clue, a goose in his notebook. He skidoos back home and had to put all the clues together. Steve thought it was the duckity, duck, duck goose game. But the answer that Blue wanted to play was Duck, Duck, Goose. After figuring out Blue's Clues, they play the game. After that, Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Trivia *The jigsaw puzzle was a picture of Mailbox's Birthday party when everyone was playing musical chairs. *After Steve studied the map, he makes up a tune to help him remember the places he and Blue had to take to find Gingerbread Boy's house. *Steve forgets to bring the map after skidooing into a gingerbread town. *Steve draws a duck twice in this episode, and the handwriting when Steve draws a duck does is exactly the same to the earlier episode Blue's Favorite Song. *The middle of this episode's closing credits music is based on the music from What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?. *Blue makes a whimpering sound after Steve tells her that he'll play hide and seek again. *This is the first time in the series that two clues are the same object in one game of Blue's Clues. *The Mailtime footage uses the same as the earlier episode A Snowy Day. *This is the another episode where Steve didn't look at the viewers when he yells out "Mail!". *This was the only episode in Season 1 and the only episode in the series where Steve doesn't say "Blue Skidoo we can too". He says "Na na na, na na na" instead. *When Steve says "The Mail's here!", his voice from late Season 1 is used. *The Thinking Time segment music was later reused in Shy during the skidoo segment and at the end. *Steve's picture of Blue from Adventures in Art can be seen in this episode. *This is the fourth episode where two clues are found outside with only one clue found inside. Goofs *When Steve draws the second duck, he is clearly drawing the first clue again. You can easily tell this as there is no piece of paper above the spiral from the way he's holding it. **It is also obvious that it is the footage of drawing a duck from Blue's Favorite Song due to the fact that the crayon becomes sharper when Steve draws the third clue. *When Steve says "Wow, making your own Puzzles that brilliant!" A boom mic is seen for a few seconds. *During the theme song in the thinking chair in Pistas da Blue, Blue's tongue is blue. *Some of the objects in front Duarte are cut off in this episode. Gallery Blue Wants to Play a Game_001.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_002.jpg|"Eh, eh, eh, I didn't say 'Simon Says.'" Here_it_is!_2.jpg Pistas Da Blue Season 1 Blue Wants To Play A Game.gif|From the Portuguese Version (Mirrored) Blue Wants to Play a Game_003.jpg Duck_3.png|The First Clue (Duck real animals). One of them has Blue's pawprint. Blue Wants to Play a Game_004.jpg|Steve has found the first clue. Blue Wants to Play a Game_005.jpg|Duck Blue Wants to Play a Game_006.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_007.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_008.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_009.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_010.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_011.jpg|Jigsaw Puzzle (Completed) Photo of Mailbox's Birthday, without Steve. Blue Wants to Play a Game_012.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_013.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_014.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_015.jpg 41s3QXznD7L.__.jpg rubber duck.PNG Blue Wants to Play a Game_016.jpg|Rubber Duck Blue Wants to Play a Game_017.jpg Blue ball.png Blue bear.png Blue duck.png Blue car.PNG Blue Wants to Play a Game_018.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_019.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_020.jpg MAIL!!_24.jpg Shigo Correio Geemo (Classic).gif|From the Portuguese Version Correio Season 1 Blue's Wants To Play A Game.png Post Time Season 1 Blue's Wants To Play A Game.png|From the U.K. Version Blue Wants to Play a Game_021.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_022.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_023.jpg blues-clues-series-1-episode-1.jpg Pistas.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_024.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_025.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_026.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_027.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_028.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_029.jpg Goose.png Blue Wants to Play a Game_030.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_031.jpg|Goose Blue Wants to Play a Game_032.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_033.jpg Blue Wants to Play a Game_034.jpg jph1i.gif Blue Wants to Play a Game_035.jpg Blue's Clues.jpg|From the Portuguese Version Blue Wants to Play a Game_036.jpg Pistas Da Blue Episode 12.jpg People Walking.png vlcsnap-2015-05-29-17h03m30s221.png|UK Version Thinking Time vlcsnap-2015-07-18-21h22m13s555.png|Blues Clues Song UK Version Watch Episode US: https://dotsub.com/view/efbc8850-e175-4201-b870-bd7e65553d35 Pistas da Blue: https://dotsub.com/view/22879d81-7135-4a61-b2f7-888aba57d374 Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Slippery Soap Category:Episodes focusing on Shovel Category:Episodes focusing on Pail Category:Episodes focusing on Gingerbread Boy Category:Episodes Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Tock Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song